1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention pertains to an electrophoretic technique for separating serum proteins and to an electrophoretic gel for use therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrophoretic techniques for separating serum proteins and electrophoretic gels for use therein are well known to those skilled in the art. Cawley, Electrophoresis and Immunoelectrophoresis, Little, Brown and Company, Boston, Mass. (1969). In general, electrophoretic gels employed for separating serum proteins are of the type comprising a polysaccharide. A buffer having a basic pH is also commonly present in these electrophoretic gels.
Typical polysaccharides employed in prior art electrophoretic gels include, but are not limited to, starch, cellulose acetate, agar, agarose, and combinations thereof.
Typical buffers having a basic pH employed in prior art electrophoretic gels include, but are not limited to, the basic pH buffers which are set forth in Table I of Cawley, supra, pp. 331-332.
One problem present in prior art electrophoretic techniques for separating serum proteins is that it takes a substantial amount of time (on the order of 30 minutes and longer) for the serum proteins to become fixed, i.e., capable of visual observation. This relatively long protein fixation period makes the prior art serum electrophoretic technique a time consuming procedure.
Accordingly, it would be very desirable to have an electrophoretic technique for the separation of serum proteins wherein the protein fixation period is relatively short. Such an improved electrophoretic technique for separating serum proteins would enable the clinical laboratory to supply vital information to the diagnostician in a shorter period of time.